Notice Me
by SmilesnKisses
Summary: A story about a girl Emily who had everything: the looks, popularity, and boys drooling over her. But how can someone so popular be so unnoticed? Joe is the boy that barely anyone knows; yet he doesn't know Emily. the characters have different last names
1. Trailer

NOTICE ME

(Trailer)

Emily Osment and Zac Osment the most popular kids in school. Many people know them as the most beautiful and perfect people in East High. But in Emily's point of view, she's just a regular girl that wants to be treated normal, not royalty. On the other hand Joe Johnson is and his brothers are not so popular. Well Kevin and Nick is sort of popular going out with Ashley and Miley. Miley and Emily are enemies though. Miley Stewart thinks that Emily is shallow and she's fake, because no one is that perfect. But even though Emily is popular and is known throughout the whole school, there is one person that never actually knew her or heard of her. His name is Joe Jonas he is popular among his friends, his friends thinks he is really funny. His best friend is Taylor Swift, she is the one that has his back; and has been crushing on him since the 3rd grade. What happens when Joe Finally meets Emily? Well you find out on

NOTICE ME a story about love. drama. comedy. hurt. bacstabbed. danger and more!


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Emily's Point of View

_Waking up in the morning is one of my weaknesses; I don't know how anyone can survive it. _She gets dressed and sees her new neighbors. _Hmm have I seen them before? They look so familiar…. Nah! Maybe it's just me._ She hears a car honk, and looks at the car parked in her drive way. _Ugh! I hate this, it feels like everyone is my servant! _

"Emily! Your ride is here!" I heard Zac yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" was all I can say. _I don't want to say I don't like this popularity, I do, but this is just too extreme. I mean yesterday someone opened my locker for me, did my homework, covers the wet ground with their jacket, and even chews my food for me. I mean how am I supposed to live like this? I like the attention, but I just wished at least one person treated me like a regular person! I'm not royalty…. Well there is one person that doesn't treat me like that… but I guess we are not friends anymore._

"Emily, Hurry Up!" Zac getting impatient downstairs.

"If you want to go, just go! I'll walk to school." I yelled.

"No, you never know who will be around!" he yelled back.

_UGH! I hate it when he is so overly protective! I can't get a decent boyfriend, or friends. Like last Tuesday, he threatened the guy I like, well liked, that if he says no to me… that he might not see tomorrow. _I finally finished getting ready and runs downstairs.

"FINALLY!" he said in a happy voice.

"Yah, whatever." I said not really caring if I went to school today.

AT SCHOOL PARKING LOT

"Hey Emily", "Hey Em", "Sup Em", "Hey Emily". _Okay! If I hear my name one more time I'm going to explode!_

"Hey E--"Cody said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" I yelled angrily, "What do you want?"

"uhh", from the look in his face he seemed pretty shocked. "I just came here to ask you if you want to hang out." _Listening to him talk just bores me, so I'll just pretend. In the corner of my eye, I saw him. My new neighbor, I never really got to introduce myself. But then what if he treats me like everyone else. I don't need more of tha-- _Zac interrupts my thoughts with his nudges.

I turn to him "what?"

"Don't be rude. Cody was asking you something." After he says that, he leaves to hang out with his girlfriend Vanessa. _Honestly, I don't like her. She's using my brother's popularity for her own gain. She's such a slut. I saw her making out with another guy last Saturday._

I turn to Cody with a Don't-want-to-be-here expression on my face.

"So, uh" he paused, he looks really nervous.

"What?!? Spit it out." I yelled impatiently.

"Will you go out with me?"

Meanwhile with the new kid :D [Joe's Point Of View]

"Miles this is Joe, Joe this is Miley". Taylor introduced me with her friends.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said with a smile.

"Oh My Gosh!" Miley yelled.

"uhh are you okay?" I had to ask… _great now she's going to tell me._

"No! my phone just died." She said in sorrow.

I just looked at her funny, until Taylor whispered "She is waiting for this cute guy to call her". _Well that explains a lot. Not to be rude and all, but I could care less. _As I looked around the school, I saw a girl, _she looks pretty, but how come she looks like she's being tortured? Should I get involved? Or Nah?_ I just noticed myself walking towards her for some reason. It's like I have no control of myself.

:D Back With Emily

"uhh" _great my niceness is kicking in. HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY NO? Oh great what now? Is he pouting? I just need to breathe in deeply. I was totally shocked when this boy, my neighbor, put his arm around me._ I looked at him curiously. He just smiled and asked.

"Hey Babe, you ready to go?" he winked at me. _Ohhh! I get it, he's helping me escape._

I can't help but smile "yah, hold on." I turn to Cody, "sorry, I already have a date." _I just can't help looking at Cody's reaction, like he just got beaten up._

Joe's Point Of View :D Of the last scene :]

_I heard the guy next to her ask her out. She probably doesn't want to go. Does she?_ I suddenly put my arm around her. "Hey Babe, you ready to go?" I winked to give her sort of an escape from this guy. She just looked at me curiously, I just smiled and I guess she caught on.

She smiled "yah, hold on." She turns to the guy and says "Sorry, I already have a date." _The look on his face is just CLASSIC!_ I look back to Taylor and her friends. They look really, angry. But why?

**Tell me what you guys think :D**

**Should I continue? Well thanks for reading :D**


	3. BMW M3

_**:D Back With Emily**_

"_**uhh" **__**great my niceness is kicking in. HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY NO? Oh great what now? Is he pouting? I just need to breathe in deeply. I was totally shocked when this boy, my neighbor, put his arm around me.**__** I looked at him curiously. He just smiled and asked.**_

"_**Hey Babe, you ready to go?" he winked at me. **__**Ohhh! I get it, he's helping me escape.**_

_**I can't help but smile "yah, hold on." I turn to Cody, "sorry, I already have a date." **__**I just can't help looking at Cody's reaction, like he just got beaten up.**_

_**Joe's Point Of View :D Of the last scene :]**_

_**I heard the guy next to her ask her out. She probably doesn't want to go. Does she?**__** I suddenly put my arm around her. "Hey Babe, you ready to go?" I winked to give her sort of an escape from this guy. She just looked at me curiously, I just smiled and I guess she caught on.**_

_**She smiled "yah, hold on." She turns to the guy and says "Sorry, I already have a date." **__**The look on his face is just CLASSIC!**__** I look back to Taylor and her friends. They look really, angry. But why?**_

BMW M3

Taylor's P.O.V.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Not Joe too! It's barely the beginning of school, and there isn't a guy that will fall goo goo ga ga over her! _As I looked at Miley, I have the feeling that we were thinking the same thing… _except she doesn't like Joe, I mean LIKE LIKE. I looked back at Joe, this time he was staring at me. Well at least it looks like it. I glared at the sight of my best friend / crush looking at that "perfect" __BITCH! Slut! Bitch! Horrible person__! Who am I kidding? A BITCH! That's what she is. Ugh, this school year will be very long._

BACK with Joe :D [His P.O.V.]

_I had a feeling that they don't like me talking to this girl. Should I listen to them? They are going to be my friend for the rest of the years._ As soon as the guy that was talking to her left, I moved my arm away and she hugged me and said "thanks so much! What can I do to repay you?"

All I can reply was "its okay, I'm good, well I got to go" as I walked away I just raised my hand as a gesture of bye.

Emily's P.O.V.

_Okay? That was it? He didn't even try to hit on me. How strange._ Even though it was, I couldn't help but just smile. It felt weird, like hmm, I can't really explain it. It felt nice…

[BELL RINGS & EVERYONE GOES TO THEIR CLASSES :D]

I ran after Taylor who is certainly running away from me. So I chased her and when I finally caught up to her carried her. She just kept giggling and saying "put me down Jonas!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" As me and my best friend laugh, I couldn't help but feel eyes staring at us.

Taylor's P.O.V.

I just couldn't help laughing and I could feel myself blushing, so I just yelled "put me down Jonas!" even though I wanted this moment to last…

Emily's P.O.V.

Oh, so I guess he has a girlfriend already. I couldn't help but pout, even though I barely knew the guy. I had this strange feeling in my gut that wants to be Taylor. I saw him turn my way, so I quickly turned around and walked the other direction. Not knowing where I would go. I realized my class was in the other direction. I quickly turned around and walked the other way, got a quick glance of him. He was staring at me laughing, or at least it looked like it.

Joe's P.O.V.

I quickly turned my head around to look if anyone was looking. _**When I saw her;**__ the __**beautiful**__ BMW M3 convertible. The one that I've been dreaming of getting since it came out. I just couldn't stop __**staring at her**__! __**She's BEAUTIFUL!**_Then of course Taylor ruining my moment but shocking the sides of my waist. She knew that it was my tickle spot, so I was laughing.

Taylor's P.O.V.

_Are you kidding me? He's looking at her again? I can't take this!_ I couldn't think of anything but tickle him.

Back to Joe :D

I turned my head back to Taylor, and she just kissed my cheek. I think I blushed, 'because she was just giggling. So I told her "what was that for?"

"I don't know I just love your reaction" she says as she giggles again.

"Oh yah? You like my reaction. How 'bout this for reaction" I leaned my head our lips almost brushing together. Then smirked. And whispered "how is this for reaction"

"Ha-ha…ha…ha, funny." She said. She sounded really nervous, but I just smiled.

"You love me don't you?" I said jokingly

"I've always loved you" she replied. She looked serious, she said it like she Love Loves me. It felt really awkward till she laughed and said, "You're like my annoying brother that I can't live without!"

Taylor's P.O.V.

That hurt a lot, seeing his reaction when I said I loved him. So I had to make up something. I fake giggled "You're like my annoying brother that I can't live without!" I hurt more saying it that just thinking about it. I could feel tears about to fill my eyes, so I just walked away.

Joe's P.O.V.

Was she crying? What did I do? I ran to follow her and asked "Are you okay?" She just nodded. I could tell something wasn't right, but I didn't want to ask her.

With Emily [her P.O.V.]

I just can't help but smile. He looked at me like no guy ever looked at me. As I thought of him staring at me, I felt my cheeks start to get warm. Several people looked at me. I could tell I was blushing so I quickly covered my cheeks with my hand.

**Sorry this wasn't as good. But please I would love to know what you think :D**

**Is it good? Should I change something? Or leave it as it is?**

**Thanks again for the last reviews ^^**

**-Selly**


	4. So Unnoticed

**I had time :D hope you guys like it!**

**Previously:**

_Joe's P.O.V._

_Was she crying? What did I do? I ran to follow her and asked "Are you okay?" She just nodded. I could tell something wasn't right, but I didn't want to ask her._

_With Emily [her P.O.V.]_

_I just can't help but smile. He looked at me like no guy ever looked at me. As I thought of him staring at me, I felt my cheeks start to get warm. Several people looked at me. I could tell I was blushing so I quickly covered my cheeks with my hand._

My thoughts were distracted when my teacher said "New Student". I quickly looked up to see it was him. My best friend nudges me from the side, and whispered "Psst, people are looking at you". So I quickly sat up straight.

"Sit anywhere you would like", the teacher said.

He looked at me and smiled, well it looked like it. After he passed my row, I turned to see he was actually smiling at Taylor. It was weird. I guess I'm not used to guys not noticing me. I guess my best friend Oliver/Mitchel saw that I was disappointed. And had to ask…

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yup", was all I could say. Literally, if I said too much he would know right away what I was hiding.

"I know that face, tell me what's wrong" he said with concern.

Good thing before I could answer the teacher interrupted us. "Mitchel, Emily, is there a problem here?"

"Nope" we said at the same time. And when I think I'm saved from Oliver's constant questions, he passed me a note.

**A/n: Everyone in the school calls him Mitchel, except for Emily. It's like they have nicknames for each other :D okay? Lol**

Oliver: Lils, tell me what's wrong.

Lily: Nothing! _[I passed the note back angrily.]_

Oliver: you really expect me to believe that? _[He half smiled and passed me the paper.]_

Lily: yes, because nothing is wrong!

Oliver: then I guess you're right, but to make sure, I'll ask you brother _[he passed me the note with a smirk, knowing that I wouldn't want my brother to know anything. But I guess I either have to tell him the truth and seem everything is about me, or bluff…]_

Lily: _[I was going to tell him] _Fine, it's because of the I just have this problem. I just have something in my head... _[I passed him the note]_

Oliver: Okay? I'm listening…

Lily: Go _[I passed him the note; then again telling him the truth might not be a good idea...]_

Oliver: what? _[He passed back, with a confused look in his face.]_

Lilly: Hi _[I smiled while I passed him the note.]_

Oliver: uhh… Hi? Can you just tell me! _[he passed the note, looking impatient]_

Lily: you know that person? _[So I decided of just staling till the bell rang]_

Oliver: which person?

Lily: you know the person

Oliver: apparently I don't.

Lily: the muffin man?

Oliver: what?

Lily: you know him right?

Oliver: uhh…sure…but what does that have to do with anything?

Lily: Shopping with wigs? _[I was just trying to come up with the most randomest thing to say]_

Oliver: Fine then don't tell me… _[he passed with a grin]_

Lily: Okey Dokey  _[I passed with a smile]_

**The Bell Rings [still Emily's P.O.V.]**

I was sort of waiting for the new kid to talk to me. So I slowly got up my seat. And made it as natural as possible looking behind me. I saw him laughing with Taylor. I guess when Taylor saw me looking; so she gave me a dirty look, and I turned around. Then they passed by me like I wasn't even there. This is the first time I felt so unnoticed. It didn't feel good. I wish Miley was still my friend, she always knows what to do. It's all because of that stupid fight! I was trying to think, but this "new kids" face is in my head. It's like my world suddenly went around him. Then I had an idea, it felt like a light bulb just turned on in my head. I'm going to do anything and everything it takes for him to notice me! "Perfect!" Was all I could think . Then my mind automatically tried to come up with ways to "accidentally" bump into him, make small talks and make him realize he likes me ;)

**Sorry it's kind of short. I had a writer's block. By the way I have other stories better than this x] so if you have time check it out!**

**It's on my youtube :D**

**.com/user/AskSmiley**

**Again :D watch it sometime if you like ;)**

**Selly**


	5. S8ter Gurl?

**Previously:**

_**The Bell Rings [still Emily's P.O.V.]**_

_I was sort of waiting for the new kid to talk to me. So I slowly got up my seat. And made it as natural as possible looking behind me. I saw him laughing with Taylor. I guess when Taylor saw me looking; so she gave me a dirty look, and I turned around. Then they passed by me like I wasn't even there. This is the first time I felt so unnoticed. It didn't feel good. I wish Miley was still my friend, she always knows what to do. It's all because of that stupid fight! I was trying to think, but this "new kids" face is in my head. It's like my world suddenly went around him. Then I had an idea, it felt like a light bulb just turned on in my head. I'm going to do anything and everything it takes for him to notice me! "Perfect!" Was all I could think ____. Then my mind automatically tried to come up with ways to "accidentally" bump into him, make small talks and make him realize he likes me ;)_

**The Next Day**

Even though it is a drag I woke up extra early today! Well, I didn't really sleep. So, I'm kind of dizzy. Well I guess it's worth it, right? I walked down stairs and checked if anyone was awake yet. Then there he was, with his family in my living room?

"Oh, Emily your awake" my mom said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Uhh" I said in confusion, then I realized I was wearing my Power Puff Girls Pj's. He was smiling though. "What's going on here?"

"Emily, Don't be rude! Say Hello to our neighbors" my mom points at them as she introduces them. "He is Kevin, that's Nick, and that is Joe--" I stopped listening after she said his name. So his name is Joe, thinking about his name made me blush.

"Nice to meet you guys" I smiled sweetly. This can be my chance to get to know him better. I gradually turned to my mom "Mom, I don't have a ride for school today…"

"Joe and Nick can take you" Their mom said. I can't help but smile, until I saw on the look of their face that they didn't want me to go with them.

So I showed my sad face, "Actually It's okay, I guess I'll just walk to school".

"No, that's silly, Joe and Nick can take you" she says while giving them a be-nice look.

"No seriously, its okay, I've never really walked to school before." My eyes started to get watery; I never really had anyone not like me before (that didn't use to be my friend). "Well, n-nice to meet you". I sighed. Why don't they like me? Was all I could think of on the way to my room.

Joe's P.O.V.

My mom is too nice sometimes. I wish she wasn't. My brothers and I had to wake up extra early today to greet the neighbors. She said that they go to our school so we had to meet them. Their house was bigger in the inside than it looked on the outside. They must be rich.

"Hello, we are the new neighbors, my name is Denise" my mom introduced herself. "And these are my sons Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie". We all said our Hello's and she let us in. There were a lot of pictures in the house. I recognized the girl I helped yesterday. The one that my best friend doesn't like. We all sat on the couch; I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. I just couldn't wait to get out. A few minutes later I heard someone walking down the stairs. It was the girl. Her mom said greeted her and introduced us all. I thought that her PPG Pj's were kind of cute. Suddenly she talks to her mom about having no ride. And of course, my mom being nice volunteered us "Joe and Nick can take you". I stared at my mom like she was crazy. I told her about my friends not liking her and yet, she tells us to drive her? I looked at nick and I knew he was thinking about Miley. Typical.

She looked kind of sad, and she said that it was okay. Then my mom gave us the you-better-be-nice-I'm-not-playing-around look. You know when she gives you that look, you have to do what she says or else… Then they just talk and talk, I didn't really listen. I was staring at the door, wanting to leave. Then the last thing I knew she was gone.

At school [no one's P.O.V.]

Nick and Joe arrive at school. Taylor comes up to Joe and says "Hey Joe".

"Hey, Tay" Joe said feeling guilty about not giving Emily a ride with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face.

Joe says, "Ya--" he stops as he sees a girl skater, skating past them. "Whoa, who was that?"

"I don't know" Taylor replied, they all look at the skater.

"Whoa! Did you see that trick she did?" Nick said in astonishment.

"Let's go say hi" Joe said as he walked towards her.

With the girl.

Smiling, "It's been a long time since I skated. I'm glad I still didn't get rid of this old thing." She says as she looks at her skateboard.

Back with Joe and them :D

"Wait" Taylor said while grabbing Joe's hand.

Joe looks at her hand "uhh? Yah?".

She lets go "Did you.." tries to come up with something to say. "finish the homework?".

"Yah, I'll show you later". They all walk up to the Skater.

"Hey" Nick said.

"uhh.. Hi?" the skater girl said. She had a look on her face, the why-are-you-talking-to-me-you-don't-even-like-me look

"My name is Joe" He smiled "and this is Nick and Taylor".

"I know who you guys are." She said.

"Uh okay?" Taylor said "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

As she pulls off her helmet, her long blond hair falls to her shoulder. "Emily" she said with a fake smile. "Anyways, why are you guys talking to me? I thought you hated me" she said,. No one answered, "well nice to see you guys again" she says as she steps on her skateboard to goes up and she walks away.

With Joe & Nick & Taylor Shocked, staring at Emily as she walks away. [Taylor's P.O.V.]

Wait what? That was Emily? She can skate? Oh no, Joe loves girls that can do something different. I got to stop this. He will not like her.

[Nick's P.O.V.]

Whoa….

[Joe's P.O.V.]

Oh man, now I feel bad. I should of just became friends with her no matter what my friends said… Then again? Is this one of those acts Taylor was talking about?

**Tell Me what you think :D**

**.com/user/AskSmiley**

**Selly**


	6. Heeellpppp MEEE!

**Previously:**

_**With Joe & Nick & Taylor Shocked, staring at Emily as she walks away. [Taylor's P.O.V.]**_

_**Wait what? That was Emily? She can skate? Oh no, Joe loves girls that can do something different. I got to stop this. He will not like her.**_

_**[Nick's P.O.V.]**_

_**Whoa….**_

_**[Joe's P.O.V.]**_

_**Oh man, now I feel bad. I should of just became friends with her no matter what my friends said… Then again? Is this one of those acts Taylor was talking about?**_

**With Emily [everyone's POV]**

That was so much fun! Phase one complete, I can't believe making Joe feel bad for me worked. I owe Cody one. Okay now that I got Joe to know I'm not just a pretty face, time for phase two. _Gets her phone out and dials Cody's number._ "Hey, it's me. It worked, now for my second plan, meet me in G hall right away." _Hangs up the phone._ Hmm so what should I do next? Let him save me from danger?

"Hey Em, what's next?" _Cody said cheerfully_. It doesn't matter to me that Emily wants to use me to get to Joe, as long as I'm spending a lot of time with her is enough.

"Hmm, try to kiss me when he comes okay?" Emily says

"Sure!" Cody says eagerly. "But wait, how do you know he's going to come here?"

Emily points to a locker "I've done my research" she smiles.

Cody sees Joe coming and whispers "He's coming" to Emily.

"Okay let's start, just pull me back towards you okay?" Emily whispers to Cody. When Emily sees Cody nod she started her plan. As she turns away from Cody she says loudly "Leave me alone! I said no!"

Joe sees them from the distance and has an urge to help Emily but Taylor was holding him back.

Cody grabs her arm gently, but looking aggressive "It doesn't matter what you say" he smirks "I want you", he was holding Emily down, slowly leaning in.

Emily turns back to see if Joe was around, but he was nowhere in sight, "Cody, he's not here anymore." She said with disappointment in her eyes.

Cody not listening to what she said kisses Emily on her neck.

"Cody! Stop!" Emily yelled and screamed for Cody to stop. Everyone in the hall looking at them, but doesn't dare to interfere. "Help! Help! Please Cody Let Me GO!" he yells again trying to get away from Cody's grip. After a while I gave up and just closed my eyes, where was my brother when I needed him?

Cody suddenly feels someone tapping his back so he just says "If you know what's good for you, you're not going to interfere."

**Emily's POV**

No one was going to help me. I couldn't get out of Cody's grip; my head was too shocked to think of another way to get away from him. He stopped for a second to say "If you know what's good for you, you're not going to interfere". At that moment, I felt a little hope. Then again, he or she might be just another coward.

"Well then, I guess I don't know what's good for me", a familiar voice said. Cody let me go, but I was still in shock to move. I fell on the ground like a doll that fell from the roof. I couldn't move or open my eyes. But I heard them fighting.

"This is one BIG mistake you'll never forget" I heard Cody say. "We'll see about that", I heard the familiar voice say.

**No one's POV**

Joe saw Emily on the ground and he thinks that she is unconscious. For a strange reason he becomes really angry and punches Cody. Cody tried to punch back but Joe is too HOT fast for him to hit.

**Lol sorry its short, but yah another writers block,,, **

**well sort off :D hope you like this one though,**

**Tell Me what you think :D**

**.com/user/AskSmiley**

**Selly**


	7. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

**Previously:**

_**No one's POV**_

_Joe saw Emily on the ground and he thinks that she is unconscious. For a strange reason he becomes really angry and punches Cody. Cody tried to punch back but Joe is too __HOT__ fast for him to hit. _

After a few more punches Joe let go of Cody, making Cody fall on the ground like a doll. Then Joe runs to Emily, looking at her. She was unconscious.

"I'm sorry; I should have come faster…" Joe whispers to himself, as if Emily could hear. Before Joe could put Emily in his arms to carry her, Zac came behind him and pushed him out of the way.

"What happened to my sister?!" he yelled angrily, glaring at Joe, with his fist clenched into a ball.

"uh.." Joe mumbles, unable to speak.

With Zac not knowing what happened to his sister, became really angry, and about to hit Joe. "Why can't you talk!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?"

From the distance, Taylor quickly runs up to them, "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! It was all Cody!" she yells hoping she's not too late to save Joe's beautiful face.

JOE'S P.O.V.

After Taylor came in, I couldn't think. It was like all I could think was Emily, if she was okay. As I stared at her beautiful face, I couldn't help but hold her tight, but I know I couldn't…

When I looked back up, trying to distract myself from her, I see Zac beating up Cody even more. I looked back at Emily, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to bring her somewhere…safe. Without thinking, I lifted Emily off the ground and ran as fast as I could, to the hospital. On the way there all I could think of was.. please be okay, please…

Once I reached the hospital and the doctors took her, I waited by the waiting room.

Trying to analyze everything that just happened. Did I really care that much for her? I bearly knew her, yet, I couldn't stand to see her hurt… What do I do now?

Am I falling for her? or is it just an act of kindness?

**Tell Me what you think :D**

**sorry its kinda short and yah xD  
**

**Sorry I havnt posted in a long time, but :] I did now! Lol**

**Hope you guys like it :]**

**Selly**


	8. I Love you

**Previously:**

_**No one's POV**_

_**Once I reached the hospital and the doctors took her, I waited by the waiting room.**_

_**Trying to analyze everything that just happened. Did I really care that much for her? I bearly knew her, yet, I couldn't stand to see her hurt… What do I do now?**_

_**Am I falling for her? or is it just an act of kindness?**_

As Joe continue to think about what he did, the doctor came out of Emily's room. "Is there someone here for Emily?"

**JOE'S P.O.V**

I quickly ran up to the doctor and said "I am!".

"She's inside, you can come in if you like" he stated and then left. I was hesitating to enter her room, I didn't know if I should. When I finally decided that I should I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Taylor yelled angrily.

"Why?"

"Zac is looking for Emily, and don't you know messing with Zac is like suicide?!" She said that in a sad, hopeless tone. I didn't know what I should do then, so I decided to just stay. Live for the moment, and plan everything as I go. After I made up my mind, I hung up the phone.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"Zac is looking for Emily, and don't you know messing with Zac is like suicide?!" I said in a worried and frustrated tone. At that moment I wanted to cry. He didn't say anything for a while, so I decided to tell him…. The truth… that … i….love….him…

"I.." I hesitated, not knowing if I could say another word.

"I love you Joe…" a few seconds after, I hear the dial tone. It felt like my heart broke in a million pieces. Tears running down my face uncontrollably. _Did he hear me? Did he… he hung up on me… does that mean… he doesn't want to hurt-- he-he-he… doesn't love me?_ I thought as more tears run down my face… At that moment, I ran out of the door of Emily's bathroom. I ran as fast as I could out of the house. As I was running his face kept flashing in my mind. I just wanted this pain to stop…but I didn't know how…

**A FEW MIN LATER {no ones p.o.v}**

"Where is Tay?!?" Miley said in a mad tone.

"I don't know" Nick replied in an uninterested tone.

After getting the voice mail 14 times, "She won't pick her phone up!"

"Maybe she's busy!" Nick said annoyed of Miley's constant whining.

"Why are you so-- hello?" she said, then Taylor finally answering her phone.

"Hey" Taylor said in a really depressed tone, barely a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Miley said in a really concerned tone.

"Yah.."

"I know you better than that"

"Is Nick with you?"

"Yah, why?"

"Then ill tell you the whole story later, I got to go." About to hang up.

"Wait.."

"Yah?"

"Write about it, I haven't heard a new song since… _HE_ came back to town."

"I guess I'll try" she said then hangs up.

**WITH TAYLOR {her P.O.V}**

Looking for her guitar. "Where is that – found it" _Write about it… okay…_

Singing how she feels:

"You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around…"

She puts her guitar gently on the ground. Her face on her hands, and starts to cry again…

**Tell Me what you think :D**

**Hope you guys like it :]**

**Selly**


End file.
